Drabbles Galore
by lackam
Summary: Just a few drabbles some doubles/triples about our favorite Balrog Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drabbles Galore

Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's; I am just borrowing them.

Prompts: Beautiful, Leader of the Pack, Cast, Speech, Knight in Shining Armor, Noble Warrior, Moral.

Summary: Drabbles (a few doubles or triples) about our favorite Balrog Slayer.

Beautiful:

Irime smiled down at the beautiful newborn she cradled in her arms. Her husband had been disappointed in the birth of another son. He had wanted another daughter to spoil and marry off. Gazing into his sparkling blue eyes, she knew that this one was different. There was something more to him than the normal elfling.

In that instant she had a flash of foresight and feared what she saw. She resolved to show this little one all that was beautiful and good while she could. He would need the good memories to see him through the tough times ahead.

Leader of the Pack:

The elflings were bored after being released from their tutors.

"Let's go run through the markets," Artanis suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Laurefindel, the youngest of the group.

"Quit being a baby," the others tease.

"What do you think you are doing?" came the cries from the overturned stalls' owners. From the middle of the group, a small elfling was pushed forward.

"It was his idea," came the muffled response.

Laurefindel realized they were going to make him assume all the blame. Hanging his head, he resolved to never be put in this situation again.

Cast:

All he had wanted was some exercise. He had not planned on becoming involved with the training of the recruits. Yes he had torn his stitches again when returning to the house to clean up, but it was not his fault he had fallen down the stairs. He swore someone had pushed him. He could even understand Elrond being upset enough to give him sleeping draughts until he healed and lecturing him, but this! A cast, a full body cast! Elrond had better run fast when he was at last released from this Glorfindel thought as he began to itch.

Speech:

Glorfindel just shook his head in disbelief as Turgon chose Maeglin's ideas over Idril's. They would all pay a price he thought as chills coursed down his spine.

He stared in shock as Ingwë pronounced his punishment before the court. A thrall! He was being made a thrall. (1)

He watched as Gil-galad bristled when he told him he had been sent back to protect and guide Turgon's line. He was wary of this King.

It was with relief that Glorfindel heard Elrond's speech refusing the Kingship. He considered his charge and friend too good to be ruined by becoming King.

(1) Refers to Glorfindel's punishment for stealing a horse in Fiondil's story Elf Interrupted, Part I.

Knight in Shining Armor:

"How's my favorite princess today?" Glorfindel asked as he came upon Arwen in the garden.

"Will you play with me?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure honey, what are we playing?" he asked as she directed him to sit.

"I am a princess and you are my knight in shining armor come to rescue me," she replied. "But first we must fix your hair properly.

Elrond tried to keep a straight face when he came upon them in the garden hours later.

"Not one word," Glorfindel said to his Lord as Arwen put a pink bow in his hair.

Noble Warrior:

The noble warrior tried his best to hide his feelings as the King again sided with Maeglin. How could he be so blind? Suddenly the princess was at his side asking for a moment of his time after the meeting had concluded.

When he finished talking with the princess, he headed back to his house to make plans. Indeed, he realized, the city would have to be sacked for the actions he had just taken to be considered noble.

Maybe they would all be lucky and none would ever find out about the secret tunnel built without the King's knowledge.

Moral:

Glorfindel sat holding Eldarion before the fire. The child had begged to be told about his fight with the Balrog, but Arwen had said no. As the prince's parents were distracted, Glorfindel whispered the story to the delighted boy anyway.

In the middle of the night there came a loud knocking upon Glorfindel's door. He was surprised when upon opening Arwen thrust Eldarion into his arms.

"The moral of your story should have been that those who scare little boys with stories of fire demons before bed have to sit up with them all night," with that she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Drabbles Galore

Title: Drabbles Galore 2

Author: amber  
Beta: Oli  
Type/Rating: FPS/ Most are G/PG  
Character: Glorfindel, Various Others  
Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's; I am just borrowing them.  
Notes: Written for the Drabble It challenge on LJ.

Prompts: Repetition, Length, Companion, Shield, Riddle, Treasure, Fantasy

Summary: Drabbles (a few doubles or triples) about our favorite Balrog Slayer.

Repetition:

"Again," Glorfindel shouted to the recruits.

They had already done the exercise repeatedly and were tired.

"Why must we do this over and over? We are becoming too tired to do it right," Elladan snapped in anger.

"Then the enemy has already won," Glorfindel said. "Do you think the enemy is going to stop because you are tired? Do you think you will have the time to think through the steps in combat? Repetition is the only way to save you. You do your drills until you can do them without conscious thought. Now, stop whining and begin from the top."

Length:

Elrond looked at his two less than contrite counselors standing before him. He should have known things would get out of hand in any contest between them over the length of their hair. That the rest of his household was complaining was no surprise either. Most of the time they caused no problems, but…

"You will leave here and go straight to the barber," he ordered. "Both of you will cut your hair until it is no longer than the back of your knees."

Elrond watched as two feet of hair followed both Erestor and Glorfindel out the study door.

Companion:

Glorfindel brushed Asfaloft down after returning to the stables. It was such a pretty day that he had turned training over to his lieutenants and enjoyed himself. A fast run through the meadows led to frolicking in the waters of a nearby stream. Then they took a leisurely stroll along the river where he stopped to eat a light snack while his horse grazed on the sweet grasses at the edge of the bank. After sharing an apple, they headed back to the stables to groom. On days like this, he thought, his horse was the only companion he needed.

Shield:

The twins chose the largest shield from the armory to use as a sled. They had been using it for hours when Erestor saw them.

"Please tell me that is not Glorfindel's shield," he pleaded as he eyed the battered condition of the shield.

"We're sorry," they said. "We lost our sled in the river. No one ever uses this so we thought it would make a good substitute."

"Come," was all Erestor said as a gleam suddenly sparkled in his eyes. "If we hide it in the back of the armory, maybe no one will notice."

Several months later, Elrond and Glorfindel were digging in the back of the armory when they came across Glorfindel's shield.

"Glorfindel, you really should take better care of your equipment," Elrond said as he gathered up some unused swords.

Glorfindel could only stare in shock as Elrond turned away and left the room.

Riddle:

"What are you working on Glorfindel?" Arwen asked.

"A riddle," was the distracted reply.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sorry little one, this is very hard," he told her.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" she tried again.

"Come sit on my lap," he directed when he realized she would not give up.

"What is this?" Elrond asked the next morning.

"Arwen's version of the inventory," Glorfindel answered. At Elrond's questioning look, he explained further. "She thought it was a riddle that she could solve, so I let her help."

Then he placed the real version on Elrond's desk.

Treasure:

Glorfindel watched as the twins took advantage of their little sister. He knew they loved her dearly but they tended to ignore her. He decided to do something about it as he watched the tears well in her eyes when they walked away.

"Elladan, Elrohir, come here," he called. When they were standing before him, he took them to task. "Do not be so hasty to disregard your sister. Treasure the time you have together now, for one day she will be gone."

"But Glorfindel," they began.

"No buts," he ordered. "You will understand one day when she is gone."

Fantasy:

"Where are we going, Glory?" Elrond asked.

"You will see love," Glorfindel answered. "I found this room last time I visited here."

"That was centuries ago," Elrond said in exasperation. "What could you have possibly found down here?"

"The setting," was the confusing answer he was given.

Glorfindel then laid Elrond down amongst the pillows he had piled in the middle of the room.

"Since I found this room, it has been a fantasy of mine to make love to you here. You are in Thranduil's main treasure room," Glorfindel whispered in Elrond's ear as he took the blindfold off.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Drabbles Galore 3  
Beta: Oli  
Type/Rating: FPS/ Most are G/PG  
Character: Glorfindel, Various Others  
Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's; I am just borrowing them.

Prompts: Legend, Journey, Battle, Royalty, Epic Writing, Deed, Courage

Summary: Drabbles (a few doubles or triples) about our favorite Balrog Slayer.

LEGEND

Glorfindel hated being a legend. There were enough stories and songs sung about him that it was embarrassing. What was worse was that most of these got it all wrong. Then there were the people who thought it acceptable to demand his story from him. The elflings he could tolerate they did not know better, but the others were just rude. Why did they concentrate on just him? What about his friends? Had they not been brave in giving their lives to fight the demons? Why not write about them? He would have to write and set the record straight.

JOURNEY

He had been an adventurous youth. When many had thought the rebellion was wrong, he hadn't been so sure. He had joined with those who saw the exodus as a chance at change and opportunity. He hadn't considered the hardships and battles they would all face, but had taken it all in stride as part of the price they paid for their freedom. He had seen many places and done many things he would never have had the chance to in Aman. But truthfully, he could have done without this particular journey he thought to himself as he entered Mando's Halls.

BATTLE

Battle, it had sounded so glorious and right. All the other elflings had said so, and they had played it constantly under the disapproving glare of their elders. Then he had seen the aftermath of Al , what Fëanor's followers had done to the Teleri. No more did he rush to play war with the other elflings, he knew instinctively that everything had changed now. He was glad he had disobeyed his father and continued meeting Eonwe secretly for fighting lessons. Maybe it would help to keep him alive he thought as he followed Turgon across the grinding ice.

ROYALTY

Glorfindel hated the fact that he was related to royalty. All it meant was being uncomfortable. He always had to be clean and dressed up, on his best manners. If he didn't receive top marks from his tutors, punishment awaited. He wanted to run and play, like the other elflings. He wanted to have fun and adventures, not lessons in decorum. Why did it matter if he knew this stuff, he would never need it anyway. He planned to run away, become one of the Noldo's warriors when he was big enough. Now, if only his collar would stop itching.

EPIC

Within a day of having met his charge Elrond, Glorfindel decided that he did not like him. The youngling had a chip of epic proportions on his shoulder. Maybe it was his job to teach the wayward brat a lesson he thought as he mingled with the guests in the garden. Pushing these thoughts aside he decided to listen to various groups talk, it was the best way to gage everyone's opinions and learn the popular attitudes. After several hours of listening, he came to the conclusion that his charge's chip was known by all. Not one word of praise or a single kind thought had he heard uttered about Elrond. What had shocked him the most had been the amount of prejudice against his mixed blood he had heard, including wishes that the Feanorians had killed him like they had Elrond's uncles.

Uncomfortable with what he had learned, he decided to remove himself to a nearby tree to think. He silently watched as a loud group of prejudice warriors stopped under a balcony to gossip about Elrond. They were particularly vicious in their comments and Glorfindel was glad the youngling was not around to hear them. Then he saw a shadow move on the balcony and realized that every word had been heard. As he watched the moonlight glisten off the tear tracks on Elrond's face, he realized that the attitude was all show. His charge was really a lonely outsider who had decided to put up a brave front.

WRITING

"Glorfindel, I need some help writing something," Elrond said as he shut the door behind him.

"Wouldn't Erestor be better for that?" Glorfindel asked confused.

"I do not think so," came the quiet reply.

"What could he not help you with then?" Glorfindel inquired, intrigued.

Elrond laid the beginnings of a letter before him and waited for his response.

Seeing what was already written surprised Glorfindel, then he smiled. His friend had been alone for too long.

"Come, let me teach you the fine art of writing a love letter," he replied as he pulled Elrond close for a hug.

COURAGE

He had been assigned to guard Eärendil. The others considered it punishment for speaking against Maeglin. They told him his mistrust was misplaced; that while strange Maeglin was to be trusted. He did not think this so continued to voice his distrust. Glorfindel wondered how many realized the truth now as they died. Then he turned to face the20Balrog. The others sought their redemption in fighting to help others stay alive. He prayed to Elbereth to give him courage. Maybe with his death would come the defeat of the fire demon and orcs. And time for others to live.

DEED

"Here Elrond, it is a deed to the land across the river and south of us," Glorfindel said as he tossed the rolled parchment upon the desk. "Consider it a begetting day gift."

Elrond just stared at the roll in surprise. He had wanted that land for quite some time but it was owned by the King of Angmar. The land was actually another small valley that was perfect for orchards and chops despite its elevation. With Imladris's increasing population it would help greatly to feed everyone.

"How did you obtain the deed?" he asked cautiously.

"I won it fair and square in a card game. And yes there were witnesses so the King cannot dispute your ownership. I told him I was giving you the land as a gift," Glorfindel replied.

This was not exactly how he had wanted to acquire the land, but who was he to argue.


	4. Chapter 4

Crown

Title: Drabbles Galore 4

Author: amber  
Beta: Oli  
Type/Rating: FPS/ Most are G/PG  
Character: Glorfindel, Various Others  
Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's; I am just borrowing them.  
Notes: Written for the Drabble It challenge on LJ.

Prompts: Crown, Curse, Ride into the Sunset, Myth, Paladin, Slay the Dragon, Tablet, Heroic, Monsters, Chief

Summary: Drabbles (a few doubles or triples) about our favorite Balrog Slayer.

Crown

Glorfindel watched as Arwen tottled around the garden. At a year old, she had managed to wrap the hearts of all around her fingers including his. He smiled as he watched her pick the daisies and dandelions that grew in abundance here.

"Bring me what you have picked," he called. "I will show you how to make a daisy chain."

She clapped with delight when he had finished.

"Come princess," he told her with a gentle smile. "We must clean you up for dinner. I will braid your crown into your hair so you can impress everyone at the table."

Curse

"Glorfindel, there is not a curse on you," he said with a straight face. "You are just going though a clumsy stage."

Elrond hid his face behind his hair as he finished wrapping Glorfindel's ankle. He had to force himself not to laugh at the mutterings coming from his friend directed at the twins. One day, he would have to explain that it was he not the twins who were responsible for this round of clumsiness. Glorfindel blamed his sons but Elrond knew better. After all, did he not deserve revenge for having his skin dyed blue by the Balrog Slayer?

Ride into the Sunset

"Elrond, the time of the elves is over," Glorfindel told him. "You cannot stay."

"But I do not want it to end this way," Elrond argued. "I want to see my grandchildren, to be there for Arwen."

"You have ensured the victory," Glorfindel countered. "The loss of Vilya's power has been too great for you."

"But…," Elrond tried to continue.

"No Elrond," Glorfindel said gently. "All you can do now is ride into the sunset gracefully. Er, sail into the sunset gracefully. I know your fears. I will watch over your children and bring the twins when it is time."

Myth

"Oh Glorfindel," Elrond chided him. "You know gremlins are a myth."

"Then why is my stuff always moved or missing?" Glorfindel argued.

"It is probably just one of the cleaning staff being overzealous," Elrond countered. "I would sense any evil that entered the valley."

"If not gremlins, then your sons have gotten out of hand again," the blond muttered.

"That might be true," Elrond conceded as he knew his children were a handful. "I will speak with them."

After Glorfindel left, Elrond addressed the little green gremlin hiding under his desk.

"I told you to harass my sons, not Glorfindel."

Paladin

Rog was surprised and upset by Turgon's declaration. Captain he could understand due to Glorfindel's abilities, but paladin. Where did that come from?

Ecthelion saw the other house heads reactions and knew he had to act fast before there was a back lash against his friend. Pulling those he trusted most aside, he explained.

"You all have no problems with his leadership as Captain I assume?" he asked to be sure. Seeing their nods he continued. "By naming Glorfindel paladin, Turgon is just acknowledging Glorfindel's family ties. He is the son of Finwe's daughter Irime who was lost during the crossing."

Slay the Dragon

Erestor followed the sounds of shouts and laughter to find the errant Senchal. Somehow he didn't think Glorfindel was very repentant about missing the counsel meeting this morning. Seeing Elrond looking over the library balcony into the play garden, he joined them.

"I see you found him," Erestor said as he winched in sympathy to a particularly badly placed knee from Elladan.

"I was going to scold him but I think the twins are doing more than enough damage," Elrond told him. They both shook their heads as they watched Elrohir jump onto Glorfindel's stomach and shout.

"Slay the dragon!"

Tablet

"You are going to need this," Erestor told Glorfindel as he gave him a tablet covered in math problems.

"Why would I need this?" the warrior asked confused.

"Elrond decided that you needed a refresher course after your last inventory," he replied. "You messed up the numbers rather badly."

"I did not do that inventory, Elladan did," he said in his own defense.

"Yes, but you should have checked it as his supervisor," Elrond said as he came up behind him. "Maybe a day spent refreshing your math skills with the elflings will remind you not to be so trusting."

Heroic

Elrond sighed as he patched up Glorfindel again. He was becoming as bad as the twins. Every time he returned from patrol lately, he had some kind of injury.

"I am going to quit letting you leave on patrol if you keep this up," Elrond scolded his Captain. "You are too valuable to me to lose on a patrol."

"You forget yourself," Glorfindel told him in annoyance.

"Quit trying to be heroic," Elrond said in exasperation. "Even you can be sent back to the Halls of Waiting. And I am not so sure Namo will let you out this time."

Monsters

"Glorfy," Elrohir called. "Can I sleep with you? There are monsters under my bed."

"I thought I had chased them all away?" Glorfindel said with a sigh as he scooted over and made room for the little one to climb in.

"They came back," was the muffled reply. Elrohir was already falling asleep.

"You look like you didn't sleep well last night," Elrond said to his friend at breakfast the next morning.

"The monsters are back," Glorfindel answered around a yawn. "I really don't mind, it is just that the child has inherited your habit of hogging the entire bed.

Chief

After the battle, the Chief stared at Glorfindel in wonder. What he had seen him do was amazing. Once introduced, he decided he wanted to learn more about this glowing one. As the sun came up the next morning, he had learned more about Elrond's household but not about the mysterious elf beside him.

Seeing the disappointment and questions in the man's eyes, Glorfindel gave him a piece of advice.

"Don't seek to know more than you need to know," he told the chief. "You would do better to learn from what I can teach you and apply that knowledge."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorcery

Title: Drabbles Galore 5

Author: amber  
Beta: Oli  
Type/Rating: FPS/ Most are G/PG  
Character: Glorfindel, Various Others  
Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's; I am just borrowing them.  
Notes: Written for the Drabble It challenge on LJ.

Prompts: Sorcery, Spell, Horses, Fairytale, Transformation, Endurance, Quest, Save the Princess, One Sword

Summary: Drabbles (a few doubles or triples) about our favorite Balrog Slayer.

Sorcery

Glorfindel hacked down the last of the invaders with relief. He suspected that Imladris's location had been found out but knew not how. These orcs were bigger, stronger, and more ferocious to fight. They had greater stamina and did not mind the light. They must be some of the Uraki warriors they had been warned about by the Lady Galadriel. Taking a closer look at the monsters as his warriors were burning the bodies, he began to realize the sorcery that had been used to create them. Someone would pay dearly for creating these abominations if he could help it.

Spell

Glorfindel had gone to Lothlorien with Elrond to attend the White Counsel. He was disinclined to say much but paid close attention. Something was not right with Saruman. He would have to ensure that his Lord did not fall under the spell of the wizard's words. He could tell that Thranduil and several of the lesser counselors were already falling prey to the white one's ideas. With a shiver, he realized that his intent was to find the bearers of the three. Seeing that Celeborn had discerned this, he was glad to have an ally in the lord with this fight.

Horses

As Glorfindel stepped into the stables, he was greeted by whinnies as the horses began competing for his attention. They knew he would see them all before he left. Even Elrond's evil tempered beast behaved for him. Moving along the stalls, he greeting them and fed them treats. He came last to the corral for the newborns. Only he and Elrond had unlimited access to this special area as it was too easy to ruin a horse when young. Moving inside, the little ones came to greet him as they sensed he was their friend and would not hurt them.

Fairytale

"Glorfindel," Celebrían shouted. "What are you reading to them?"

"No need to panic," Glorfindel said to her. "I am only reading fairytales."

"Your stories give them nightmares," she said as she snatched the book away.

"Blame your mother then, it was she that sent the book," he told her as he left the room.

"Ada, you missed it," Elladan said when their father came to tuck them in later. "Nana yelled at Glorfy for reading us bad stories."

Elrond just smiled as he pulled out the book of first age tales to read to his sons before they went to sleep.

Transformation

Glorfindel sat in the flower garden with the twins. It was late spring and the garden was full of blossoms and creatures. They were here to observe the caterpillars as they left their cocoons. He had taught the twins about the transformation that took place in class and it was now time for them to see it in action. As the twins waited and watched, several cocoons slowly cracked open. They gasped as butterflies emerged and spread their wings to dry. Glorfindel watched just as spellbound as the twins when one by one the butterflies took off and flew away.

Endurance

He ignored the whispers of the trainees as he joined them in their daily calisthenics and then their run. They thought a Lord and warrior such as he was above this level of endurance training. In time they would learn; realize to do as he did if they wanted to live. Even now Glorfindel remembered the battles of the past he had fought in. He remembered the weariness that came from hours upon hours of fighting the dark forces. Some, once fully trained, thought weapons training was enough. He would always train as he did for he knew the truth.

Quest

"Where are you going?" Eonwe asked as he watched the little golden haired ellon climb up Taniquetil.

"I am on a quest," Laufindel answered. "Would you like to join me?"

"What are we going to find?" the Maia asked.

"My brother told me that the Eagles on Manwë's mountain lay golden eggs," he said.

"Sounds fun," Eonwe replied as he followed, helping the ellon over rough spots. Unknown to Laufindel, he had let Manwë know of their quest. He had been assured that a chocolate egg in gold wrap would be waiting for them in the nest at the top.

Save the Princess

Elrond had had an awful day. He began taking it out on his children when he entered his study and found them rearranging everything. Arwen had convinced her brothers to help her clean and change his study without his approval and now he would not be able to find anything as they had changed things. As he began to yell at them, Glorfindel entered. He picked Arwen up and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Elrond asked in surprise.

"It is my duty to save the princess," he replied. "You may continue after we leave. They should have known better."

One

"One," Glorfindel said from his place at the table.

Several times that morning Glorfindel had said the same word to him without any further explanation. By evening, Erestor was starting to become worried that he had forgotten something and that Glorfindel was trying to remind him. He looked over all of the days work to see what he had missed. Finally, he decided he had better ask.

"What do you mean by one?" he asked Glorfindel.

"I win," Glorfindel said to Elrond. "It only took one word to fluster him."

"You two are despicable," Erestor muttered as he stomped away.

Sword

"Glorfindel, I have something for you," Elrond told him.

Glorfindel was curious. He had been returned to Lindon in the second age and given his loyalty to Elrond despite the fact that Gil-Galad was King. Elrond had not understood why and the King had been very angry. He had since gone out of his way to utilize Glorfindel in a way that would benefit the king even to his own detriment. He was also very careful about how he acted toward Glorfindel so as not to show favoritism. For Elrond to give him something was indeed strange.

Glorfindel's breath caught when he unwrapped the bundle Elrond handed to him. It was his sword; the one he had been using when he died. It had been given to him by his mother upon his majority. She in turn had received it from her father, Finwë, at her majority. He had assumed it was lost forever under the seas after the War of Wrath.

"Egalmoth carried the melted remains of it to Siron with him after you fell. Maedhros took it from his house when he saw it in Siron. He left it in the tent after they stole the Silmarils. Eonwe gave it to me the morning he sailed away with my brother and told me to hold it in trust," Elrond explained. "I have kept it hidden all these years. When you returned, I pulled it out and had it repaired. It properly belongs to you."

"Thank you," was all Glorfindel could say as he was overwhelmed. This was a greater gift than any could possibly know. Maybe Elrond did not dislike him after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Centuries

Title: Drabbles Galore 6

Author: amber  
Beta: Oli  
Type/Rating: FPS/ Most are G/PG  
Character: Glorfindel, Various Others  
Disclaimer: All characters are Tolkien's; I am just borrowing them.  
Notes: Written for the Drabble It challenge on LJ.

Prompts: Centuries, Mystery, Strength, Valor, Power, Rescue, Oracle

Summary: Drabbles (a few doubles or triples) about our favorite Balrog Slayer.

Centuries

They had spent centuries here in the White city. At first it had been great living hidden from everyone. It was safe and there were few complaints. But over the years it had become constrictive. He had been lucky, Glorfindel thought. He had been one of the last to enter and had left on missions several times. Once Turgon had been made High King, the fears had increased. The smart ones knew they were a target now. It had only been a matter of time, he thought. Now they were found, and their centuries of safety were at an end.

Mystery

Why anyone would want to live in a tree was a mystery to him, Glorfindel thought. He had been raised on the ground, in houses that did not move. How anyone expected him to sleep while the house rocked and swayed with the tree during the storm was beyond him. He was too busy hanging on and hoping the talan did not fall. He glanced over at Elrond and saw him sleeping like a babe. It must be his Sindarian blood that allowed him to sleep so peacefully, he thought. He truly hated trips to Lothlorien. Next time, he was staying home.

Strength

Glorfindel looked at the Balrog coming up behind them in fear. It was huge, he thought. This one must be one of the fallen Maia, not one of the smaller created creatures that came later. He knew in that instant that he would die fighting this fire demon. Accepting his fate, he said a prayer to Elbreath for the safe passage of the others. Then he pleaded with Manwe to give him the strength to defeat this fallen one. If he had to die, he wanted to take this Balrog with him and give the others time to escape.

Valor

Valor? Were they joking? There was no valor in his defeat of the Balrog. It was either die fighting it or die as it chased them down. All he had done was decide to die on his own terms. It was a fluke that he had managed to push the Balrog over the side of the cliff. He didn't even kill it. It died when it hit the bottom of the ravine, just like he did. Elrond says to let them be, that it is just a song but he doesn't understand. I am not a hero. I was just in the right place at the right time.

Power

Those who knew called it power, but he knew different. The ability to protect from and defeat the darkness did have power behind it, but it left the bearers detectible and vulnerable. Celebrimbor's rings may help but were a burden. Few were privy to the physical and mental toll they placed on their bearers. Glorfindel prayed daily that the Elvin bearers would have the strength to endure and last through to the end. After that, he and Lord Celeborn, the other protector, would have to put the bearers on ships sailing west, before their shorn burden caused them to fade.

Rescue

"It's not your job to rescue them, Glorfindel," Elrond said in anger.

"You want them to die then?" he asked in return.

"You know better than that," Elrond snapped as he turned away. "They are becoming lost in their anger."

"You cannot help them Elrond," Glorfindel countered. "You must deal with your own pain."

"They don't want my help," Elrond muttered. "They blame me for her sailing. They hate me."

"Give them time," Glorfindel continued. "They will recover with time. And they do not hate you."

"Yes they do," Elrond replied. "They hate me for the choice they must make."

Oracle

"Glorfy, what's an oracle?" Elrohir asked.

"Some believe an oracle is needed to talk to God. They ask for advice through them," Glorfindel answered as he continued writing his reports.

"Do you use oracles Glorfy?" he asked.

"I have no need," his tutor responded. "If I have questions, I either ask directly or I go to your father for advice."

"Does that make Ada an oracle?" Elrohir continued.

"You would have to ask him that," Glorfindel asked with mirth in his eyes as he watched Elrohir leave to ask his ada. He could just imagine Elrond's reaction to this question.


End file.
